The Hunter, The Wolf And Rescuing Red Riding Hood
by L lawliet vs Kira
Summary: Hitsujikai tries again and this time captures Ringo. What will happen when the hunter and the wolf come to the rescue? Full summary inside. RyoushixRyoko. Reveiws are welcome. I own nothing.


Summary: Hitsujikai hasn't given up on Ryouko yet, but as he learned capturing Okami Ryouko herself won't work, this time he goes after Ringo! The hunter and wolf go to rescue the little red riding hood. But what will happen when they get there! Will Hitsujikai finally finish what he started with Ryouko! Read to find out! RyoushixRyouko. Reviews are welcome. I own nothing.

A/N: So I know I should be working on Hidden Jealousy...But I have writers block. I promise to anyone who reads it I will get back to it soon though! So now, on with the story! Enjoy~!

Title: The Wolf, The Hunter And Rescuing Red Riding Hood.

Long, long ago in the place you all now know as Otogibana city...Eh I won't bother. Looks like everyone is gathered at the Otogi bank again. Alice-San looks serious as always! But what request must it be to make the president look serious!

"We have a request from Shika Akiyama-kun, a girl in Okami-San's, Ringo-San's and Morino-kun's class. Shika has been receiving strange, anonymous phone calls in which the caller threatens her. She has also found when she wakes up many things in her room are not where she left them before she went to sleep. She says she has talked to her parents about going in her room but they say it wasn't them. So Shika has requested us to find whoever it is and stop them." Alice-San informed.

"So another stalker?" Urashima commented. "How someone would do something like this to a lady! It's so cruel!" he said dramatically. "I would be honored to take on this request!"

"Taro-sama."

Urashima's eyes widened and fear was evident on his face as Otohime stomped over to him. He quickly tried to run but Otohime grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the halls and...as always I'll leave what they're doing in there up to your imagination.

Everyone sweat dropped as they heard the noises from behind the door.

"There goes Urashima-kun." Said Ringo. The president cleared his throat and everyone (except Urashima and Otohime) came to attention again. "Alice-San, please send Akiyama-kun up." Alice-san nodded and left to find Shika Akiyama.

"So as usual, we will have Okami's team on this request. But first I will have camera's placed to see who the culprit is."

Alice-San walked back into the room, followed by a girl with long light brown hair, with white streaks in it. Her eyes were a soft light brown, only a bit lighter then Okami-San's. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a lose sleeve white shirt, with white stockings going up to her knees and red barrettes holding her hair from her pale face.

"This is our client -Shika Akiyama-kun"

"Nice to meet everyone." Shika said quietly.

"Hello Akiyama-kun. Now, we have decided to accept your request. We will set camera's up in your room to catch the culprit."

" Thank you. I appreciate it."

"This is wonderful! Ryoushi-kun might get another chance!" Ringo squealed, putting her hand to her face.

"Eh? Another chance for what?" Ryouko questioned.

"To protect his dear Ryouko-San from a dangerous stalker!"

Ryouko blushed noticeably at this.

"W-what!" She exclaimed. As she couldn't hurt Ringo, Ryouko stood up and punched Ryoushi, sending him flying to the ground!

"R-Ryouko-San!" Ryoushi whined.

"Hmph." Ryouko crossed her arms while closing her eyes and looking away from Ryoushi.

"Ryouko is so confused with her feelings she results to violence to hide it!" Ringo squealed.

Ryouko glared at the red head then turned to face Alice-San and Liszt.

"When will we take care of this request?"

"The camera's will be set up tonight, then we will inform you once we have found the culprit." Alice-San said, pushing her glasses up with one finger.

Ryouko nodded then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be heading back now. Come on Ringo" Ryouko said, waving as she left the room. Ringo smiled and waved to everyone as she ran to catch up with Ryouko.

"I think I'll take my leave as well." Ryoushi said, standing up. "Bye Morino-kun!"

With that Okami started on her way to the gym while Ringo walked back to the dorm and Ryoushi went to walk Elizabeth and Francoise.


End file.
